Undertaker
Mark William Calaway (born March 24, 1965), better known by his ring name The Undertaker, is an American semi-retiredprofessional wrestler currently signed to WWE, where he has worked since 1990, making him the company's longest tenured in-ring performer. Calaway began his wrestling career with World Class Championship Wrestling (WCCW) in 1984. After wrestling for World Championship Wrestling (WCW) as "Mean" Mark Callous from 1989 to 1990, he signed with the World Wrestling Federation (WWF, now WWE) in 1990. Calaway is regarded as one of the greatest professional wrestlers of all time. As The Undertaker, Calaway's gimmick is a horror-themed, macabre entity who employs scare tactics and holds links to thesupernatural; the character was reinvented as a biker during the early 2000s. The Undertaker is the storyline half-brother of fellow WWE wrestler Kane, with whom he has alternately feuded and teamed with as The Brothers of Destruction. Since unseating Hulk Hogan as WWF World Heavyweight Champion in 1991, The Undertaker has been involved in various pivotal storylines and matches within WWE history.5 The Undertaker is known for The Streak, an unprecedented run of 21 straight victories at WWE's leading pay-per-view,WrestleMania (including main event bouts at WrestleMania 13, WrestleMania XXIV, and WrestleMania XXVI); he sustained his first loss at WrestleMania XXX to Brock Lesnar.9 He was also winner of the 2007 Royal Rumble and in doing so, became the first man to enter the event last and win. Among other championships, Calaway is an eight-time world champion, having held the WWF World Heavyweight Championship four times (with his third and fourth reigns being as WWF Champion and WWE Undisputed Champion, respectively), the World Heavyweight Championship three times and the USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship once. UnderTaker appeared in Crow Land's first rp WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2009 appearances Smackdown vs raw 2009 role in games WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009 The Undertaker has his own road to Wrestlemania. It starts with him beating Santino then beating Finlay in a faster time next week. The next week Taker had a title match with World champion The Great Khali but when he was close to winning Santino and Finlay interferes and cost's him the match, and say the man is coming for him. Next week the man gives Taker a present, a match with Edge witch Taker won. at the Royal Rumble Taker lost to Santino and Finlay in a two on one handicap match. The next week The Man gives Taker another gift a brainwashed Kane, but after 2 tombstone piledriver Kane turns back to normal. the next week Taker is in Kane's corner for his match with Santino and it ends with the Brothers of Destruction standing tall. The next week the two beat Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder in a tag team match. Th next week Taker made Finlay bleed during there match and at No way out Kane and Taker beat Finlay and Santino who are calling themselves Nu School, After the match the man was revealed as The Boogeyman and he takes Kane's soul. On the next smackdown Taker could pick Finlay or Santino as his opponent in a ladder match and after he beats the person he picked he takes the urn back. The next week during a two on one match with Nu school whoever Taker beated last week becomes a zombie slave and is on your side and whoever Taker didn't beat last week loses the match.Next week your slave fights Rey Mysterio and Taker makes the zombie slave lose, after this Taker frees the slave and the Boogeyman steals his soul after. Taker then beats Whoever was not the zombie slave, after this Taker breaks Boogeyman's staff. At Wrestlemania Taker beats Boogeyman in a Hell In A Cell match to end his story. Gallery Category:Wrestling Category:Smackdown vs raw 2009 Category:Smackdown vs raw 2010 Category:Smackdown vs raw 2011 Category:Wwe 12